Connection
by sarcasmbecomesyou
Summary: Dani cradeled her still throbing hand as she left the club laughing....Michael shook his hand absentmindedly as he sought that night's prey... She's going to be fun to control, Gabriel thought to himself licking his lips as he moved towards her
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Danielle swore as she brought her bleeding knuckles to her mouth, not wanting to get the blood on her new dress, mentally kicking herself for letting him get so close. She turned on her heel away from the man now clutching his face, and the quickly multiplying crowd that had 'come to her defense', to hunt down a bathroom in the dimly lit night club.

Weaving in and out of clearly horney couples, Danielle tried in vain to crane her neck to locate the nearest bathroom. Admittedly, at five six Dani wasn't the jolly green giant, but she had always seen herself as five eight, no matter what that damn measuring tape said. In fact, most of the time when asked how tall so and so was, Danielle always supposed herself to be just as tall as them, even when they were a good six inches taller than her. Clearly facing the fact that her small five six stature was not going to be able to see over the mass of bodies around her, she closed her eyes and sought it out in her mind. Searching through the minds of the intoxicated people around her, she finally located it. Spitting out the copper taste in her mouth, Danielle winced as the cool water hit her now throbbing hand.

_"Make a fist. Remember Baby, keep your thumb on the outside. Now throw your entire weight into it. There is no use hitting unless you mean it. If any man treats you with disrespect you are free to hit him. Remember that my darling," her father said to a twelve year old Danielle._

The bathroom door opened, and the music from the club pulled Dani from her own thoughts. Looking down at her hand, Dani smiled smugly to herself. _That'll teach him to try to finger fuck me on the dance floor_, she thought as she headed back through the club and into the cool October night.

Once outside, Dani once again closed her eyes and made sure the ass wipe that had tried to publicly assault her was no wear near her. Satisfied, she started off in the general direction of her house. Taking her time walking home, knowing that sleep would be impossible until she was off the adrenaline high that came with sucker punching a man well out of her weight category, Danielle walked through the park by the nearby mountains. She sang loudly as she walked, knowing that no one was within miles of her.

As dawn approached, Danielle decided it was time to get serious and actually go home. Sighing to herself, she moved outside of the shelter of the trees, and trudged up the sidewalk in the general direction of her apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael shook his hand absentmindedly as he stalked the near by city for his prey. Sifting through the crowd and their emotions, he easily lured a couple less than upright men to an ally where he feasted almost lazily. He then set himself to making sure that his home and the near by city were safe from any other vampire foolish enough to attempt to hunt there.

Feeling the presence of a vampire near by, Michael easily followed the scent to a night club. He spotted the vampire doubled over outside the rear of the nightclub holding his face. _Fledgling_, Michael thought as he moved forward silently. Sighing at the mundane routine that had become his life, Michael casually walked forward and pulled out the vampire's heart. He then moved almost lazily to finish the vampire off. _Michael 500, ass wipe vampires 0_, he thought to himself as he shimmered back to his home in the mountains.

With a flick of his hand an entrance into a cave opened, and Michael descended into the side of a mountain, embracing the healing earth, _v_aguely aware of the faint music not fifty feet away from him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn fancy parties_, Dani thought as she struggled into the tight black dress that was cut dangerously low in the back. Finally figuring out which side was front, she moved in front of the mirror to make a final inspection when a low whistle made her turn around.

"Holy shit Danielle!" her next door neighbor Jade said as she sauntered into Dani's apartment.

"Shut up _Jadeth_," Danielle said threatening Jade with her full name. "You know I hate these company functions. If I'm not being talked down to by arrogant coworkers, I'm being felt up by some old man who wants to 'feel alive again'. Now get your ass over here and help me with this makeup thing. You know I'm not exactly the girly girl."

Jade smiled and sat Dani down to do her makeup. Dani squirmed the whole time, anxious to get out from under Jade's hands.

"Alright, alright you're free. I give up. You know if it was me it would be way more drastic than this but I went conservative just for you," Jade said with a wink as she turned Dani around towards the mirror.

Seeing herself, Dani clamped her eyes shut in fright. _What did I get myself into,_ she thought as she slowly opened one eye at a time to get a good look at herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle fidgeted nervously in the corner as the party quickly multiplied. _I knew I shouldn't have worn this dress, what was I thinking_. Dani clasped one of her blond curls out of habit, pulled it straight, and released it, letting it 'boing' back into place before her hand found a different curl. Seeing her boss approach, Danielle quickly stepped away from the wall, being a wall flower was a big no-no for the company, and put her best (and fakest) smile on.

"Danielle, I know I didn't just see you leaning against the wall," Robert chastised lightly. Laughing, he put his arm around Dani's waist and propelled her towards a group of people to introduce her. Being the lightweight that she was, Dani let him pull her along.

Danielle had always been creeped out by her boss. At thirty five he was a little over ten years older than her, but had quickly established himself as the 'friendly' boss who doesn't think twice about flirting with coworkers. Resisting the urge to shudder as he held her close to him, Dani greeted the potential clients, stopping short when she raised her eyes to the most beautiful man she had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dani I would like you to meet Gabriel Tirana, hopefully the newest member of our team."

Dani smiled and shook Gabriel's hand, only faintly aware of a knot building in the pit of her stomach. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Tirana, I look forward to working with you," Dani said mechanically as she assessed the increasing feeling of dread.

"Call me Gabriel," he said winking as he took a step closer to Danielle, placing his hand on her upper arm. "How about we get to know each other over a dance Danielle?"

Dani tried to think of an escape plan, but Gabriel was too quick, and before she knew it she was on the dance floor pressed tightly to him. Danielle tried to casually put more distance between them as the song ended, but Gabriel's grip on her waste only increased until it hurt. Looking up with fear in her eyes, Dani was faced with a smirking Gabriel, and anger quickly replaced fear.

Forcing a smile to her lips, Danielle leaned into Gabriel with her head turned so that he couldn't watch what she did next. Closing her eyes, she tried to slowly work her way into his thoughts to see exactly what his intentions were and get him to back the fuck off. _Almost there. Come on Dani, just a little bit further and this guy will be wrapped around your finger._ As Danielle was about to cross into his mind, she felt someone else's presence, Gabriel's. Danielle stiffened instinctively, trying in vain to step out of Gabriel's grasp, but Gabriel only pulled her tighter.

_Now, now Danielle, didn't your mother tell you it's rude to pry into other people's thoughts? _Dani tried to throw up mental shields, but Gabriel was once again too quick for her. He slid into her mind easily, like a knife sliding through butter, and within moments he knew he could control her.

Gabriel steered the now placid Dani around the other dancing couples towards the exit. He could feel her fighting the control still, her mind screaming at him as her face and body remained relaxed. Gabriel smiled to himself thinking, _she's going to be a challenge, but eventually she will be mine._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael woke with a strange taste in his mouth, fear. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Frowning, he quickly scanned his home and the surrounding area for danger, but saw none. He tried to shake his head to rid himself of the feeling, but it wasn't working. Clenching his fists, he concentrated on the feeling and forced it from his mind. As he left to feed he found himself frowning at the emptiness that had replaced the fear.

Now outside the mountains he heard her screams. Narrowing his eyes as he tried to determine which way they were coming from, Michael realized that the screams were coming from inside his own head. For the first time in his existence Michael panicked.

_Shut up, shut up! _Michael yelled in his head after which he thought of a string of profanities to show the girl he meant business. Her screams were gut wrenching, and he could feel her fear beating at him. All at once the screaming stopped, but Michael found the silence more oppressive than ever.

Michael swore to himself, realizing his mistake. Without her voice how was he to find her?

**please review!! i really want to keep going with this story but i only have one more chapter already written...and no one has reviewed so i don't know if it is worth it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh sorry this chapter is so damn short...the next one is long so don't you worry about it...by the way if you can't already tell i'm going to try to update daily (excluding the weekends) which i think will work because i decided that my house is a no homework zone so i don't have much else to do :)**

**Chapter 3**

_Woah, Gabriel's got some potty mouth_ Dani thought as she calmed herself down enough to stop screaming inside her own head. Clearly no one could hear her, and she had only managed to give herself a headache. She could distinctly feel Gabriel in her mind, forcing her to sleep as he swept her up into his arms.

Dani woke some time later in a very awkward position in a limo. Danielle tried to shake the grogginess out of her still clouded mind as she attempted to recount the events that led up to the limo.

Realization hit her hard and she sat up quickly reaching for the door handle when she felt him beside her, laughing as she struggled against him.

"Let go of me!"

"Never my pet," Gabriel whispered.

"I'm not your pet! You have to take me home. People will know if I go missing," Dani reasoned with him half heartedly, knowing her struggles were futile.

Gabriel turned her towards him shaking his head sadly. "Did you not hear the news my pet? You were killed by a drunk driver last night. It was all very sad really. You were walking home late after the company party, never a good idea, and a drunk driver swerved into you."

"B-bu-but…"

"I had quite a lot of fun making the crime scene actually," Gabriel continued, ignoring Dani completely. "Who knew the police were so thorough? Good thing I have a way with people," he finished with a wink.

Dani wasn't listening any longer. Rage replaced her fear of him, and she started to fight his presence in her mind.

Gabriel's eyes all at once lost their laughter as he struck Danielle hard against her cheek for her blatant attempt at escape. "You might want to tread lightly pet, you won't like the consequences that disobedience brings."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle woke in a rather comfortable bed. If it wasn't for her pounding headache, she would have been able to drift back to sleep. Dani tried to lift her hand to her cheek, but realized that she couldn't. Twisting her head, she could just make out the cords binding her to the bed post in the dim light. Cursing silently, Danielle tried to at least asses her surroundings. Immediately she noticed the door to her left, and groaned inwardly at how heavy it looked. Continuing her sweep of the room, Dani saw what she could only assume was an enormous dresser. Squinting in the quickly fading light, she tried in vain to look in the open doorway next to the dresser when she heard the door behind her swing open.

Danielle's attempt at 'sleep' in the hopes that Gabriel wouldn't bother her were futile since Gabriel could sense how stiff her still body was. He laughed to himself as he strode forward and forcefully turned her on her back.

"Come now pet, you had your rest. Now it's time to play."

Dani glared up at Gabriel as he loomed over her, distinctly aware of his enormous size and her precarious position bound to the bed. Her fear only increased as he began to skim his hand upwards over her leg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was immediately aware of her fear, and he tried to calm himself long enough to figure out how to get to her. He tried to force the connection deeper into her mind in an attempt to at least see what she saw, but was having difficulty fighting against her walls. Clearly this human had some psychic ability. As he debated whether fighting the walls would cause her more harm than good, his mind was made up for him when he felt her heart wrenching scream.


End file.
